


[podfic] Sketchbook

by Sheena, WriteThroughTheNight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve's Drawings, Team as Family, clint being nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena/pseuds/Sheena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had just left the sketchbook lying on the couch. It seemed harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817968) by [WriteThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight). 



**Cover Art:**

**Length:** 00:11:02  
**Download:** [mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/om8rotocjfkljyb/Sketchbook.mp3) (25,5MB) 

***

 **Song:** The song used at the beginning and end is [Dance me to the End of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmbVqO9GCY0) by _The Civil Wars_ , originally by Leonard Cohen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [WriteThroughTheNight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight) for giving me permission to record this.
> 
> My first podfic ever! Please _critique_ and comment!


End file.
